memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Cayden James's criminal cabal
Cayden James led a criminal cabal consisting of Laurel Lance, Ricardo Diaz, Anatoly Knyazev, Sheck and Vincent Sobel. Their goals were connected to revenge on Team Arrow, with Cayden specifically declaring his intent to build a thermonuclear bomb to destroy Star City in order to get revenge on Oliver Queen after believing he was responsible for the death of his son, Owen Post. The cabal disbanded after James was arrested and secretly killed by Diaz. Overview The group united funds and forces of several criminal organizations such as Cayden James's Helix, Ricardo Diaz's drug ring, Anatoly Knyazev's "exiled" branch of Bratva and Black Siren's group. Thus, Cayden James was able to find muscle and funding for his elaborate plans, something his own organization of hackers could not provide. All leaders and organizations had grudges with the members of Team Arrow, be it Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Spartan or Black Canary. History The group leaders were seen gathering together for the first time after the split-up of Team Arrow in late 2390, although Vincent Sobel hinted that their plans may have been in the works for some time prior to that. Black Siren and Cayden James have revealed that they had been filming what was happening in the Arrowcave since her infiltration there back in autumn. Ricardo Diaz and Anatoly Knyazev remained skeptical regarding the plan to divide Team Arrow, considering it not that impressive after all. Cayden James immediately calmed their concerns, saying that he has much grand designs for their revenge on Green Arrow. When Vincent Sobel was revealed to be a spy on behalf of Team Arrow, James ordered Laurel to kill him. Although she hesitated, she followed the order. The group managed to launch a cyber attack on the city and succesfully build the thermonuclear bomb, but Team Arrow managed to prove to James that Oliver didn’t kill his son. After James made Team Arrow gather his cabal together, James was apprehended and given to the SCIS, Black Siren was taken by Quentin Lance, and Diaz and Knyazev fled. IIt was later revealed that James was a pawn on behalf of Diaz, who wanted to takeover Star City. He had killed Cayden’s son to drive him onto his path of vengeance and was responsible for the leaked photo of Oliver in the Green Arrow suit. Diaz killed James not long after, officially disbanding the cabal. Known members Former members *Cayden James (founder, leader, computer hacker, tech support and leader of Helix; deceased) *Ricardo Diaz/Dragon (criminal enterprises, field support and leader of his criminal organization; betrayed Cayden James) *Anatoly Knyazev (criminal enterprises, field support and leader of the Star City Bratva Branch) *Laurel Lance/Black Siren (field agent and leader of her group) *Sheck (field support and member of Helix; deceased) *Vincent Sobel/Vigilante (infiltration and field agent; revealed to be a spy; deceased) Known forces Former forces *Black Siren's group *Helix *Ricardo Diaz's criminal organization *Star City Bratva Branch Known enemies Former enemies *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Quentin Lance **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Alena/Kojo Sledgehammer *New Team Arrow **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Dinah Drake/Black Canary Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Irreconcilable Differences" *"Divided" *"We Fall" *"All for Nothing" *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" Category:Criminal organizations